Pourquoi tu m'as fait ca?
by MaRyThOrIk
Summary: La désilusion. Le fait de s'etre trompé, de ne pas etre aimé est tellement cruel, surtout quand votre pire ennemi à pris le coeur de celle que vous aimer depuis des années...[DMHG] POV Ron, Drago, Hermione..Venez Lire!
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour mes chers lecteurs ! Je suis de retour après une petite pause sur Fan Fiction. Et oui, comme certains diraient, j'ai eu le syndrome de la page blanche !**

**Cette fic est un peu différentes de mes autres fic car cette fois nous aurons le point de vue de Ron, sur le couple que j'ai nommé_ Drago/Hermione_ ! Il y aura en fait le point de vue des trois personnages, mais plus celui de notre cher roux….Voila pour les petites précisions…je prends compte de tous les tomes de JK.Rowling, pas de spoiler…**

_Titre _: _Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ?_

_Auteur : oOoMarieOoO_

_Disclamer : rien ne m'appartient, tous les personnages sont à JK.Rowling, mise appart l'histoire qui est entièrement de moi, et je ne fais pas d'argent avec cette fic._

**Bonne lecture !**

_-Ron-_

Je ne comprend toujours pas….pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ? Je suis la comme un idiot, allongé sur mon lit, les bras en croix, en pensant à toi ma chérie. Hum, ma _chérie_. Non, tu n'es plus ma chérie. Tu m'as trahi, humilié….Moi qui t'aimait, et qui t'aime toujours, tu m'as préféré à _cette chose_, je ne peux même pas prononcer son horrible nom tu vois, ma gorge se serre rien que de penser à vous…

Vous._ Vous_. _VOUS _! Je hurle devant cela. Je crache sur le sol. Voila je dérive encore une fois. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, je suis entrain de hurler tout seul dans ma chambre…mon corps se courbe, je tombe à genoux sur le sol, de grosses larmes tombent sur mes joues rosies par la colère et la déception. Si tu savais tout le mal que j'éprouve quand je vous vois marcher ensemble, main dans la main, souriant aux anges, pour un rien. Vous êtes heureux, oui heureux….et toi tu es heureuse avec _lui_. Et ça me tue…mon cœur s'est brisé le jour ou tu me la annoncé, et je crois que si il cicatrise, cela sera un miracle.

Harry a essayé de nombreuses fois de me raisonner pour que je n'aille pas détruire la belle petite geule d'ange de ton amour.

Pourtant, ce n'ait pas l'envie qui me manque. Je le hais, et j'aimerais bien te haïr aussi, tout serait tellement beaucoup plus simple. Simplement, je ne le peux pas, même si c'est ce que je voudrais.

Parce que je t'aime Hermione. Et ça, personne ne pourras jamais l'effacer de mon cœur……, même si c'est Drago Malefoy qui a pris le tien…

La déception, la colère, la haine, l'amertume, tous ces sentiments on maintenant fait place à la tristesse. Oui, je suis triste, je me détruis intérieurement à force de te voir. Je crois que plus je te vois, plus le désir de me jeter de la tour d'astronomie grandit… Tu sais, je pensais qu'avec le temps, les blessures devenaient moins profondes, mais pour moi cela serait plutôt l'inverse.

Au début, je dois t'avouer que j'ai bien cru que tu te fichais de moi, alors je n'ai rien dit, et ton visage s'est illuminé, et tu ma embrassé sur le deux joues, puis tu es partie telle une furie.

Je suis sortit lentement de ma chambre, ou Harry et Ginny m'attendaient, la mine soucieuse.

Harry ma donné une tape amicale et réconfortante sur le dos, et Ginny ma enlacé et elle à fondit en larme. Je ne comprenait rien à tout ce qui se passait sous mes yeux. J'étais déboussolé, mais Harry m'a éclairé assez rapidement.

**_Début du flash back :_**

_-Ecoute Ron mon vieux, ça va ? Tu te sens bien ? Tu sais je penses que tu auras un peu de mal à t'y faire mais tu verras crois moi, ça passera, je suis su…..s'exclama t'il_

_-Mais attends de quoi tu parles ?m'ecriais-je en lui coupant la parole_

_-Euh….Hermione ne t'as pas dit ?_

_-Haha, tu veux parler de ça ! Hermione m'as simplement fait marcher, elle m'a dit qu'elle sortait avec Malefoy ! Hey ! Réveiller vous ! C'est une BLAGUE !_

_Harry échangea avec Ginny un regard éloquent._

_-Ron…j'ai bien peur qu'elle t'ait dit la vérité…je t'avoue que moi-même au début j'ai eu du mal à le croire, mais Hermione et Drago s'aiment vraiment tu sais…dit Ginny_

_Mon cœur manqua un battement, puis s'accéléra. Il cognait dans poitrine, la phrase de Ginny résonnait dans ma tête. Ils s'aiment vraiment. Ils s'aiment vraiment. C'était le début de la fin pour moi…._

_**Fin du flash –Back**_

Voila la phrase qui à brisé mon cœur…Moi qui ait cru à un avenir avec toi, je me suis lourdement trompé…la désillusion me direz vous…

**Voila pour ce chapitre…la prochaine fois nous aurons le point de vue Drago et pour finir celui d'Hermione.**

**Review please !**


	2. Les aveux de Drago

**Salut à tous ! Désolé pour mon retard, et surtout merciii pour vos reviews ! Merci à AnKa, misskitune93, titepuce5929 !**

**Cette fois, nous avons le point de vue de mon petit chéri, Drago !**

**Bonne lecture !**

-_Drago-_

Hum. Que c'est bon de dormir dans tes bras, mon ange. Ta peau si douce, délicatement parfumée envahit mon corps à chaque bouffée d'air, mais je ne m'en plains pas, au contraire.

Je ne sais plus trop comment nous en sommes arrivés là, tu sais. Oui, je sais on m'associe souvent, même toujours à cet être sans cœur, glacial, sans pitié, machiavélique….et pour cause, je le revendique, c'est ce que je_ suis_. Sauf avec toi. Il n'y a que pour toi que mon cœur bat, il n'y a que toi que mes yeux regardent, que sur toi que mes lèvres embrassent…

On dit souvent que la haine est très proche de l'amour. Moui…on peu dire ça comme ça. Je te détestais, et même plus. Ton petit air supérieur de miss je sais tout m'exaspérais, et m'exaspère toujours je dois dire. Mais cette dernière année m'a revelé une Hermione sauvage, déterminée et imprévisible !

Imprévisible ! Surtout pour ce Weasley ! Lui qui espérait tant, et bien j'ai volé ton cœur avant lui. Tu avais l'air de te préoccuper beaucoup de sa réaction. Je ne te cache pas que j'étais très jaloux que tu te soucies autant de lui. Je te vois d'ici, me refaire ton discours habituel : « _Mais Drago, essaie de me comprendre après tout ! C'est mon ami ! »_

Oui, mais non, je ne le comprends pas ! En tout cas, maintenant que tu lui as dit, nous n'avons plus à nous cacher. C'était très excitant je dois dire, ces deux petits mois en cachette dans les couloirs sombre du château…je ne suis pas un pervers ! Enfin quoique ! Un homme normalement constitué ne peu _PAS _te résister ! Je sais que tu n'aimes pas mon petit sourire narquois, ou pervers. Mais cela fait partit de moi. Je sais que tu m'aimes pour ça. Je suis un jeune homme étrange. Nous sommes totalement opposés. Toi la Gryffondor, moi le Serpentard. Toi la courageuse, moi le serpentard toujours machiavélique, toujours prêt à tout pour parvenir à ses fins. Toi, pleine de vie, moi qui ne laisse jamais paraître aucune émotions….sauf avec toi je le répète.

Drago Malefoy et son masque….hinhin. Oui c'est moi, et je suis fier d'être moi. J'honore ma maison comme il se doit. Tu ne comprends pas pourquoi j'aime ma maison Serpentard. La vie est faite de mystère ma chérie.

Bon, pour finir ces quelques lignes, je dirais simplement que malgré ma froideur, mon honneur et toute la personne que je suis, j'avoue aujourd'hui que je ne peux plus me passer de toi….en fait, je crois que je t'aime.

**Voila ce chap, avec les aveux de notre Drago chéri ! Je sais que c'est court mais bon….Une review ?OUI ! Même 2, 3, 4,5 ?**

**Gros bisous à tous ! Promis, la suite bientôt !**

**Marie**


	3. Une lettre pour toi Drago POV Hermione

**Salut à tous (plutôt toutes d'ailleurs !). Merci pour vos review, ça me fait très plaisir ! Merci de me dire que c'est original, depuis le temps que je veux un peu être original vis-à-vis des autres fics !**

**Vous l'aurez compris, le point de vue d'Hermione MAIS 1ere version pour Drago ! Il sera suivi d'un autre POV Hermione pour Ron !**

**J'ai envie de dire quelque chose, je ne sais pas pourquoi je le dis et encore moins pourquoi je l'écris ici, mais voila, pour une personne qui ne viendras sûrement pas le lire :** _warum ich, die es geschaffen sind, nicht, dich zu vergessen? warum weniger du nicht auch leicht von meinem Leben auszugehen wie bist du dort, hineinzugehen? alles wäre so sehr mehr... einfach?_

**Bonne lecture !**

_-Hermione- Pour Drago (lettre_)-

Personne. Non _personne_.

Personne ne te ressemble. Tu es unique. Tu es ma moitié. Tu pimentes ma vie. Tu rythmes ma vie. Tu me fascines. Tu m'obsèdes. Tu es mon oxygène. Tu m'aimes…

Je t'aime…Oh que oui. Plutôt deux fois qu'une.

Je ne pouvais pas le croire, je me disais que je délirais, que la fatigue du combat final en était la cause. J'ai appris à te connaître, as te cerner enfin. Apres toutes ces années de haine, de mépris, je t'aime. Tu m'aimes, nous nous aimons.

Comment nous en sommes arrivés la, je ne sais pas mais puisque nous sommes la, vivons heureux et aimons nous mon ange.

Mon ange déchu…tu as volé mon cœur, et cela pour l'éternité. Je ne peu plus me résoudre à m'éloigner de toi. Tu es ma drogue.

Drago…..que dire ? Les mots me manquent, mes mains parcourent le parchemin à une vitesse folle, mon cœur cogne dans ma poitrine à force de penser à toi.

Quand je pense que tu dors paisiblement tout près de moi, j'ai envie de te serrer dans mes bras.

La vie est étrange parfois tu ne crois pas ? Elle nous réserve bien des surprises...Tout le monde voyait mon avenir tracé, avec Ron, mariés et quatre enfants…Mais NON ! C'est avec toi que je veux ma vie, et que je la ferais. Nous partirons au bout du monde, nous aurons deux beaux enfants touts blonds, le teint pale et les yeux chocolat. Nous vivrons dans un grand manoir, décoré par mes soins, frappés aux armoiries Malefoy…Je rêve…mais je le souhaite tellement. Ne crois tu pas que tout cela est une merveilleuse idée mon chéri ?

Je suis si comblée avec toi….deux mois, tu te rends compte ? Pour certains cela paretrait absurde de penser tout cela après seulement deux mois de relations…je serai alors qu'ils sont jaloux. Jaloux de nous. Jaloux de notre bonheur, comme beaucoup de gens dans Poudlard. Mais je m'en contre fiche. Je t'aime et cela me parait être le principal.

Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime….Est ce que tu ressens la même chose pour moi dis ? Tu ne le dis pas mais je le vois assez…pourtant quelque fois je doute…Oui c'est vrai, le grand Drago Malefoy amoureux de moi ? Il faudrait que j'arrête de me torturer avec toutes ces questions inutiles tu ne penses pas ?

Je suis trop fleur bleue…sans toi je pleures, je suis perdue….tu fais partie de moi. Plus jamais nous ne serons séparés pas vrai mon Drago ?

_Ton petit ange._

**Voila c'est fini pour ce chapitre, reviews pleaaase !**

**Gros bisous à bientôt !**

**Marie**


	4. Les explicationspour RoN POV Hermione

**HeLlO EvErYbOdY !!!Voici la suite !!! Merci à mes deux reviewveuses !!Merci merci !!!**

**Une review en passant ???Vous ne pouver pas savoir comme ca fait plaisir !!**

**J'ai ecrit ce chap sur un coup de tete, je reposterais sans doute une autre version de ce chapitre !!**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

_-Hermione-_

Ron,

par ou commencer Ron??

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'écrit, peut être en ais-je besoin?

Peut être ais je besoin de me justifier en vers toi?

Peut être mes doutes seront en partit effacés grâce à ceci?

je n'en sais rien

je suis désolée.

Désolée.

Il n'y a rien d'autre à ajouter. Oui je sais c'est dérisoire. Je sais, tu me haïra en lisant cela

Mais je tenais à te dire que je suis désolée, de ne pas t'aimer comme toi tu m'aimes,, de ne pas

te porter autant d'amour que toi tu en éprouve pour moi.

Désolée de ne te porter un amour qui ne te suffit plus.

Un amour amère; c'est ce que tu dois te dire.

Car pour moi, tu es mon meilleur ami et cela pour toujours.

Tu es dans mo coeur, tu y occupes une place immense, mais je sais, pas celle qui te convient.

Voir mon meilleur ami souffrir ma fait énormément de peine croit moi, d'autant plus que je sais que c'est de ma faute.

Mais mes sentiments, je ne les contrôle pas.

Si je l'aime, tu n'y es pour rien.

Tu souffres, tu hurles, et je n'y peu pas grand chose. Appart peut être, pourrais t'aider à evacuer ta douleur?

Non.

Tu ne le supporterais pas et moi non plus.

La vie est injuste, je sais, et bien trop cruelle

Le bonheur des un fait le malheur des autres, c'est bien connu.

Cette lettre te parait pathétique, mais s'il te plait, lis la en entier.

Ron...je crois qu'enfin de compte nous ne sommes pas fait l'un pour l'autre. Je t'ai aimé,

Mais j'étais trop borné pour m'en rendre compte et toi tu ne pensais qu'a cette p, pardonne moi mais je le

Vois comme ça, nous nous sommes "ratés".

La vie me sourit à présent, et je suis sure qu'elle en fera de même pour toi bientôt.

Le destin ne nous a pas choisi pour être ensemble, et il faut bien se résigner tu ne crois pas??

Oh, je sais. Tu me détestes. Tu te dis que c'est pour rassurer que j'écris cette lettre mais non.

Mes mots sont crus, dur ??Je sais, mais c'est comme ça, au moins c'est clair entre nous.

Ron, pour finir...tu n'es pas obliger d'accepter mon choix, mais respecte le au moins, je ne te demande que ça.

J'aimerais de nouveau être en bon termes avec toi, même si je sait qu'il te faut "un temps d'adaptation".

Hermione

**FiN**

* * *

**ReViEw PlEaSe !!!**

**By MeEeE!!!**

**MaRiE**

**Le 24/10/2006**


End file.
